The lovePentagon? Hexagon?
by hyper-writer14
Summary: Hey, this ficcy starts out with Aaya and Kyo...then the love expands...YOU MUST READ! Rated T for scenes and language. This is a nonstraight ficcy. Read if you want to, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, I decided to be really mean and make a X ficcy. You'll know the pairing soon enough. Oo, this is gonna be fun! Get ready for plenty of hot, hot scenes:D snicker I am positively evil!**

Kyo was sleeping in the sun out on the porch. Why? Have you ever known a cat that doesn't like to sleep in the sun! That's what I thought. Anyways, Ayame had come strolling up to Shigure's house to come and visit his darling younger brother, our precious Yuki. **(A: Actually, I can't stand the bastard. Die Yuki!)**

Fortunately, because the ficcy writer wished it so, Yuki was being chased by a bull halfway across Japan. After searching for Yuki for a total of 3 ½ seconds, Ayame decided to go and visit his precious Kyonkitchi.

"My precious Kyonkitchi, where are you?" Ayame sang, looking for Kyo everywhere besides the place where Kyo was.

"Leame lone." The kind ficcy writer will translate sleepy, annoyed Kyo talk into English for you. Ahem. "Leave me alone."

"Kyonkitchi! There you are!" Ayame ran to Kyo and gathered him up in his arms, hugging the life out of poor Kyo.

"Let me go sicko! I don't like you!" Kyo shouted at Ayame as he pushed himself off the glamorous snake.

"Oh, but Kyonkitchi, I have something wonderful to tell you!" Ayame shouted again, gesturing wildly.

"Tell it to someone cares!"

"But darling Yun-chan isn't around, he's being chased halfway across Japan by a rabid bull because the ficcy writer wished it so!" At hearing this Kyo rejoiced. Yuki was gone!

"I LOVE YOU FICCY WRITER!" he screamed to the sky and no one in particular. Besides the ficcy writer. A booming voice came from the sky.

"In return for you saying that you love me, I'll give you something very special," Kyo grinned. What was it, what was it! Precious Kyo didn't know the ficcy writer's true intentions though. Her intentions to make a world of chaos! MUAHAHA!

All of a sudden Ayame spun around and yelled at Kyo.

"My precious Kyonkitchi, I love you and always will and always have!"

After confessing his love to a very oblivious Kyo, Ayame gave him one right on the kisser. No, not a punch. Not a slap either, use the twisted part of your minds people! Dum-dee-dum-dee-dum…Yay, you got! Yes, indeed, Ayame kissed Kyo! Now see here, you know that Ayame has always called our yummy Kyo 'Kyonkitchi' and that it bugged the hell out of Kyo right? Well, you know how little kids tease each other when they have a crush on each other? Same case here! Except Kyo never thought that Ayame actually liked him, he always thought he was just his annoying, gay cousin.

Kyo pushed Ayame off of him.

"What the hell was that! You just stole my first kiss!" he asked thoroughly disgusted and appalled.

"Kyonkitchi, I love you!"

"You what!"

"I love you!"

"B-But we're cousins! And guys!"

"Oh Kyonkitchi, I thought you'd've figured it out by now. Didn't you know, I'm gay!"

"I knew that!"

"And that I loved you?"

"I didn't know that, and don't want to!"

"But Kyonkitchi…" Ayame had tears welling in his eyes, the poor thing. He began to sob. Kyo didn't' know what to do. So he kind of just held Ayame awkwardly and rubbed his back and said soothing words to him.

"There there…" Kyo had a red face and an Ayame in his arms. Clever Ayame! He staged the whole thing, being able to fake cry was such a wonderful ability! The ficcy writer envies his talents. His precious Kyonkitchi was holding him willingly! Kyo had been very surprised when Ayame had confessed his love for him, and wasn't quite sure he wanted to be gay, not including being incest as well! All of a sudden Ayame stood up, not crying anymore and seized Kyo by the shoulders. He gave him a deep, long kiss, causing Kyo's face to go even redder.

"Kyonkitchi, do you love me?" he asked when they paused for a breath.

"I-I-Um, that is…uhhhh…Wha-N-N-Ye--?" Kyo stumbled all over his words, not quite sure how to break it to his cousin that he wasn't interested in guys.

"Ooh, Kyonkitchi said he loves me!" Ayame squealed. "I must tell Haa-san right away!" Ayame flipped out his cell phone and called Hatori, which didn't take very long. You see, he had him on speed-dial. "Haa-san! Kyonkitchi just said that he loves me! I'm so happy! EEEEEE!" Ayame started jumping up and down he was so excited at his new love. Kyo could only watch helplessly as Ayame told Hatori every detail about what happened in the last five minutes. When Ayame had his cell phone in his hand, it was like trying to get Kagura off Kyo. Wouldn't happen.

"Bye Haa-san!"

"Will you please stop calling me as often as you do!" Kyo could hear Hatori say exhaustively before Ayame flipped the phone shut.

"Now where were we…Ah yes."

**Back Stage Discussion**

**Hyper-writer14: Oh this is fun!**

**Ayame: My precious Kyonkitchi is finally realizing my love!**

**Kyo: Hey, am I gonna end up straight or gay?**

**Hyper-writer14: We'll have to wait and see, won't we?**

**Kyo: You stupid authors and your stupid suspense!**

**Yuki: running from bull AHHHH! Call it off, call it off!**

**Hyper-writer14: You're not halfway across Japan yet. Only 1/50.**

**Yuki: Please?**

**Hyper-writer14: No can do. I hate you.**

**Yuki: WHY ME!**

**Hyper-writer14: Because I hate you and wished it upon you. I control your destinies…whips out crystal ball Now Kyo, get over here you sexy bastard…starts making out with Kyo**

**Ayame: Kyo's mine!**

**Hyper-writer14: Go join your idiot brother. zaps Ayame with Yuki who's running from a bull across Japan**

**Yuki and Ayame: AAAHHHH!**

**Hyper-writer14: Now where were we?**

**Kyo: We were making out.**

**Hyper-writer14: Right! Well, see you next chappy! REVIEW! starts making out with Kyo again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, it's me again! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned FB, there would be no such thing as female Zodiac members, and Ayame and Kyo would be together. Does FB have those things? Yes? No? Well, then, I guess I don't own it, now do I?**

**Thank Yous: Cats Go Meow, for helping me develop my current state of mind, and Starskysea for giving me the idea for the KyoXAyame idea.**

Ayame pounced on Kyo, pinning him to the ground. He gave him another long, deep kiss. By now, Kyo was beginning to have second thoughts of being straight. Then Ayame just sat up.

"What was that?" Kyo pouted. Ayame grinned.

"We can't be out in the open."

He dragged Kyo into the living room, and they sat on the couch together. Kyo put his arms around Ayame and pulled him closer, into a deeper kiss. Kyo couldn't believe he was kissing Ayame. That he wanted to kiss Ayame! But Ayame didn't seem to mind. He wanted more.

Ayame pushed Kyo down on the couch and lay on top of him. Kyo was shocked. Ayame saw the look on his face and smiled.

"Now now, Kyonkitchi, you know I love you." Kyo growled.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Lovers always have nicknames for each other."

"Just don't call me tha--!" Ayame silenced his lover with a TLK, otherwise known as a Tender Loving Kiss. Ayame kept kissing Kyo, his hands sliding up the younger boy's baggy shirt.

Kyo gasped. Wasn't this a little early in their relationship? Ayame had just confessed his love to him 15 minutes ago! He could feel Ayame's smooth hands feeling his chest, longing to rip the shirt right off. The older man's fingers passed over his nipples, and Kyo purred. Ayame looked at Kyo, surprised.

"Does Kyonkitchi like that?" he asked softly. Kyo's only response was more purring. Ayame smirked. He began fondling Kyo's nipples, making the purring sound like a frickin' motor. Kyo was in utter bliss. He stroked the snake's long silver hair, but before either of them could get any further in their "Men's Romantic Fantasy", they heard the door open.

Kyo scrambled to get out from underneath Ayame, which was difficult because Ayame was 10 years older than him and weighed more than him. When Kyo got up he straightened his shirt out so it wouldn't look like Ayame had been feeling him all over. His face was burning, and Ayame had disappeared out the door, because he didn't want to be seen with a tomato-faced Kyo. I mean, who would?

Yuki walked in the room, his nose in a school book. Kyo gasped. He looked so much like his brother, it was scary. Kyo's gasp made Yuki look up. I mean, his hair was darker and shorter, and he didn't wear dresses or stupid girly-man fashions, but he still wore nice clothes, and his face…his lips were perfect for kissing.

Yuki stared weirdly at the other boy, who happened to be just a little taller than him. He shook his head and kept walking. All of a sudden he was roughly turned around and his lips were on Kyo's. Yuki could only stand in shock as Kyo kissed him. Then he pushed Kyo off angrily.

"What the hell was that, you gay bastard?" he sniped at Kyo.

"Oh nothing," Kyo smirked this time. "It's just your brother showed me just how hot your family can be." Kyo kissed Yuki again, who was wondering what his brother did to Kyo.

Yuki slapped Kyo, his face red.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I never gave you permission to kiss me!" Yuki yelled with a flushed face. Kyo was rubbing his sore cheek. Then the pair heard the same booming voice from the sky.

"KYO! YOUR REWARD COMES NOW! IN THE FORM OF SOMEONE YOU KNOW!" The insane ficcy writer yelled from the sky, and as soon as she finished speaking, Shigure came through the doorway.

"Hey, did you two hear that thunder? It almost sounded like a voice…Oh!" Shigure just noticed Yuki's flushed face and Kyo's bruised cheek. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked slyly.

"Shigure! I want to make out with Yuki, but he won't let me!" Kyo whined to Shigure. He figured that since Shigure popped up as soon as this mysterious "ficcy writer" finished speaking, he must be the one!

"I may have just the thing Kyo. But you have to promise that you'll make out with _me_ later." Shigure said.

"Sure, whatever!"

"Come with me." Shigure took Kyo's hand whose other hand was holding onto Yuki's hand and Yuki's other hand was trying to keep hold of a sweater hanging on a chair. For the sake of his virginity. Shigure gave a sharp tug and the sweater fell off the chair, making a small parade of guys run up the stairs.

"NOOOooOOOoOO!" Yuki screamed as he was dragged into Kyo's room. Kyo kept him from running away, and Shigure dashed into his study.

"Here you go Kyo!" The novelist held out four pairs of handcuffs, and seemed very proud of himself.

"Thank you soooo much Shigure!" Kyo took the handcuffs from Shigure and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Shigure winked and shut Kyo's bedroom door. An excited Kyo couldn't wait to get his hot Yuki handcuffed. Yuki tried to make a dash for it, but Kyo pushed him down on the bed.

**Hyper-writer14: I really don't have anything here to say. Besides…REVIEW!**

**Ayame: I do! I do!**

**Hyper-writer14: No more talking for today!**


End file.
